


The Fading Dream

by Erengalad



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-serie & pre-libro. De nuevo, mezcla entre el Athos literario y el Athos de la serie. De cómo Athos dejó atrás su posición como Conde de La Fère para empezar una nueva vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fading Dream

Jazmín. Su perfume. Ella.

_Anne_.

Podía sentirlo; flotaba en el ambiente como un recordatorio de sus actos. Como un augurio de que nunca, jamás, sería capaz de perdonarse por lo que había hecho. Una promesa de que, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, jamás podría deshacerse de su recuerdo: veía su sonrisa pese a sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos recordaban el tacto suave de sus cabellos claros y la exquisita calidez de su piel, y su voz, siempre dulce, lo llamaba una y otra vez. Hacía tan sólo unos pocos días, la residencia de campo del Conde de La Fère había estado rebosante de vida y alegría. El verano había traído consigo un tiempo agradable y una auténtica explosión de belleza a la campiña y bosques de la hacienda. Y ellos, jóvenes enamorados, habían decidido recibir la nueva estación con festejos y cacerías. Estaba siendo un buen año y la cosecha se auguraba buena, ¿qué había de malo en celebrar la llegada del sol, los paseos por los trigales y las excursiones al bosque? Nada, desde luego.

Él se había ocupado, con ilusión, de organizar un día de caza; ella había engalanado la casa con flores, y sus canciones llenaban los salones y los patios. Él, Armand, la había izado hasta su silla de montar; ella, Anne, había colocado una delicada y minúscula flor azul en la solapa de su chaleco. Le había sonreído, y había lanzado a su yegua a los caminos por delante de su corcel; él había admirado su arrojo y su destreza a las riendas, y la había seguido. Porque la habría seguido al fin del mundo, si ella lo hubiese pedido.

Pero la jornada había sido terriblemente calurosa y eso, sumado a la excitación de un día de aventura, hicieron que la Condesa se sintiese mareada y cayese de su montura. Para cuando su esposo llegó junto a ella y la alzó en brazos, ella se había desvanecido. Un sudor frío le corría por las sienes, y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, pues las ajustadas ballenas de su corpiño le impedían respirar con facilidad. Se ahogaba en sus brazos, notó el Conde; y la ansiedad que eso le provocaba le impidió soltar los tensos lazos que la aprisionaban. Armand se sacó el puñal del cinto, hizo saltar los cordones que sostenían el panel delantero del corsé y aflojó los lazos de la camisa de su esposa. La alzó con delicadeza, dispuesto a refugiarla en un abrazo hasta que se hubiese recuperado, pero las prendas, sueltas, se deslizaron por la clavícula de la dama y dejaron su hombro al descubierto.

Y, sorprendido primero y enfurecido después, Armand la dejó caer. ¡Una flor de lis! ¡El símbolo que Francia empleaba para marcar a los criminales condenados, de modo que no pudiesen eludir la justicia! ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo había podido ocultárselo? Había gritado su nombre, había rogado una explicación; había, incluso, intentado creer que la joven había caído en desgracia y que había sido marcada por error. Pero la fría mirada de Anne ya no dejaba lugar a dudas; ningún atisbo de dulzura restaba en su bello rostro, y su expresión era más la de un depredador acostumbrado a vencer por cualquier medio que el de una ingenua y piadosa joven.

Pero Armand era Conde, un miembro de la nobleza; y entre sus deberes como gentilhombre al servicio de la Reina, estaba el de hacer cumplir la justicia a todos aquellos que se encontrasen bajo su jurisdicción. Con lágrimas en los ojos, desgarró un jirón de tela del vestido de Anne, le ató las manos a la espalda, y unió después sus tobillos con otro lazo. Y, aunque sentía que su corazón y él mismo se quebrarían en mil pedazos si lo hacía, colocó la soga en torno al blanco cuello de su mujer, y tiró de ella. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, cabizbajo. No pudo hacerlo. No podía soportar la visión de su querida esposa pendiendo del extremo de una cuerda.

Algo se había quebrado dentro de él aquel día. Algo precioso, algo que lo había hecho ser feliz durante todo aquel tiempo. Señor, ¿habría quedado su alma comprometida a ojos de Dios? Nunca la oscuridad y el silencio le habían parecido tan apabullantes al Conde de La Fère, y es que se ahogaba en ellos. Se hundía irremediablemente en un mar de locura y desesperación, plagado de malos sueños donde Anne resultaba ser inocente y él un asesino sin piedad, o donde era ella quien acababa con su vida. La oscuridad bloqueaba sus sentidos; no veía, no oía, apenas sentía nada. O acaso veía, oía y sentía demasiado, y por ello se hallaba ciego al mundo. Pero si la oscuridad lo hundía en la miseria, la luz lo hería más que cualquier cosa, pues era un recuerdo constante de la alegría y vitalidad de su difunta esposa.

El silencio, por su parte, dejaba que sus negros pensamientos campasen a sus anchas por su mente, y nada podía distraerlo de ellos. Nada, porque todo cuanto lo rodeaba le recordaba a ella. Porque no iba a olvidarla tan fácilmente. Porque, a pesar de todo cuanto hubiese podido hacer en su vida criminal, la amaba. Y eso lo aliviaba tanto como lo enfurecía. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al cumplir con su deber, incluso si eso lo condenaba a una vida miserable después de haber acabado con su más preciado tesoro. ¡Si al menos hubiese tenido el valor de acompañarla en ese viaje de no retorno...!

Y los días pasaron para Armand, y luego las semanas. Pero poco o nulo descanso conseguía el joven, sumido ora en remordimientos, ora en la más honda tristeza. Acostumbraba en esos días a caminar encorvado bajo el peso de la culpa, y con un brazo cruzado por el talle como si temiese que la tormenta de emociones que se había desatado en su interior pudiese partirlo en mil pedazos. Y los sueños, esos sueños que habían construido juntos para un futuro en común, largo y próspero, comenzaron a desvanecerse en su memoria, hasta que no fueron más que una mera sombra de algo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue.

Tomó por costumbre dilapidar una botella de vino tras otra en sus peores horas, pues eso lo inducía a dormir sin soñar y, acaso, a olvidar su desdicha al menos por un rato. Sin embargo, los momentos de sobriedad eran cada vez más insoportables, y Armand pronto supo que tendría que tomar una decisión. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la juventud, y aparecían como dos gemas desgastadas por el tiempo en un rostro de facciones tristes y serenas. Sus palabras, animosas semanas antes, eran entonces las de un hombre mayor, cansado ya de vivir. Las de uno que ha renunciado a toda esperanza y se ha resignado a capear los temporales de su existencia con total determinación.

El honor del joven Armand surgió de nuevo: renunció a su título de conde para no manchar el nombre de la familia con el crimen que había cometido y, tomando las pertenencias y diligencias que creyó oportunas, dejó atrás la hacienda familiar y marchó a París. Porque si bien no se sentía digno de ocupar tal cargo después de su autoimpuesta viudez, comprendía que quizá la ciudad le ofreciese nuevas oportunidades. De olvidar, de dejar de amar. De aprender a vivir en un mundo en el que ya no estaba Anne de Breuil. De sobreponerse al dolor. De comenzar una nueva vida. De intentar todo aquello, con todas sus fuerzas. De soñar de nuevo, si acaso alguna vez le era devuelto tal privilegio.

**Author's Note:**

> Armand Athos fue un mosquetero gascón del siglo XVII, que sirvió a a Dumas como inspiración para construir a su propio Athos. He decidido darle al Athos de la novela ese nombre de pila.


End file.
